1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and means for controlling combustion in internal combustion engines and more particularly in internal combustion engines generally configured as disclosed in WO96/12096 and WO2004/007911, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Throughout this description and the claims which follow, unless the context requires otherwise, the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or step or group of integers or steps.
The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that that prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia.
In this specification an internal combustion engine is defined as an internal combustion engine having opposed pistons with a combustion chamber therebetween as disclosed in WO96/12096 or WO2004/007911
As used herein “first” and “second” piston have the same meaning as in WO96/12096. In the environment of an internal combustion engine the first piston may be considered a power piston and the second piston a valving or timing piston associated with the opening and closing of inlet and exhaust gas flows. Typically, the timing piston need only be of sufficient diameter to allow intake and exhaust openings to comply with the well understood design criteria for longevity and good design requirements for 2-stroke induction and exhaust systems. The second cylinder and piston form part of the intake and exhaust manifold and may be treated as such in calculating ram and scavenging effects.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Prototypes in accordance with the prior art arrangements as shown in WO96/12096 and WO2004/007911 function in an adequate manner but have some deficiencies as regards the quality and efficiency of induction, exhaust and combustion.